


*rami voice* we shot live aid on day one

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Joe is unprepared- and maybe didn't know that he was filming for real today. And maybe doesn't know how to hold his coffee.





	*rami voice* we shot live aid on day one

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt the last one either sorry r i p im sor r. y

It was just practice. Just Practice. Just Practice. Joe reminded himself every day that they were just practicing and he didn’t need to be so jittery. He was an actor, and his job was to act, but he had never been tasked with replicating an important moment in rock history with complete accuracy, It was new and understandably a bit nerve wracking. He reminded himself again as he sipped his water to distract himself, crushing the poor bottle gently in his hand, that everything was just practice. 

Joe nearly jumped out of his skin when his frazzled thoughts were interrupted by a hand slapping down on his shoulder. Joe was the perfect conductor of Rami’s electric excitement, trying to catch breath after the full force of nerves, anticipation, and happiness hit him on the shoulder. “Finally, huh? No more practice, Joey!” Rami gave another firm pat to Joe's shoulder. “Shooting the big show today, aren't you excited?!” Joe choked on his water. The sound of crumpling plastic echoed next to his nervous laugh.

“Big show?” He eyed Rami now that he could see him, and he saw Rami decked out with his perfect live aid replica costume, mustache and all. And hey! He looked really good- but that was not what stayed at the forefront of Joe’s mind. There was no more comfortable t-shirt and unrecorded practice. Today was the real deal, and there was someone ready to take him back for hair and costume changes. He smiled with unease, throwing back the rest of his water as if it were a shot of something strong. “Right- big show!”

Joe followed with as much false confidence as he could manage, and he made sure to give a weakly reassuring thumbs up to Rami who looked back at him with what could only be described as supportive worry. “Something wrong?” Gwilym walked across set looking puzzled by Rami’s expression. He hoped there was no bad news, and he offered a kind hand on Rami’s shoulder. 

He only became more confused when Rami started laughing while watching Joe leave, a smile then on his face. “I don’t think Joe knew today was our first shooting day.”

“He didn’t  _ what?”  _

“Guys!” Ben ran out on set laughing as he went, carrying two drumsticks in his right hand to go along with his finished costuming. He stopped to catch his breath before laughing more, a stupid smile on his face. “Joe totally didn’t know we were filming today!” 

-xxxxx-

Maybe it was the nervous look he still couldn’t hide that had tipped Ben off. Or his persistent and frequent water sipping to avoid conversation. Or his fidgety hands. But the way Ben had ran out with a grin on his face assured Joe that he had figured it out. Maybe it was the way he bounced his leg while someone he really wished he could remember the name of messed with his hair. 

It didn’t take long for him to get ready, and he thought he looked pretty good, too, but he couldn’t shake his nerves as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Everything alright?” Joe jumped, not expecting the women to attempt to talk to him. He fluffed his hair a little to make himself look busy.

“Yeah! Great!” he eyed the bass sitting across the room and then looked back at the lady in front of him again before deciding to hide away in the bathroom and collect his nerves. “If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I’m in the b-” He stopped in his tracks when Ben burst excitedly through the door, making a beeline for the bass across the room. 

“Joe! Good, you’re ready!” Ben picked up the bass and carried it over to Joe, putting it over Joe’s shoulder and giving him a friendly and supportive pat on the back. Joe let out a squeak of a sound and looked towards the bathroom before being pulled in the opposite direction without a second to ask himself if he really needed to use the bathroom. He was instead drug out of the room and focused on everyone else- ready to go on set.

He would be fine, right? Some people worked great under pressure, and maybe that was what he needed to get his focus off of the performance. Instead of his movements feeling forced, maybe this would finally help them flow freely- Joe cringed and shifted his weight. That was an unfortunate choice of words at a moment like this- but it really didn’t matter! Twenty minutes was nothing, and after they finished running it through, he’d run to the bathroom and find out what was next. 

Joe gripped onto his bass and took a deep breath as everyone got into position, and he stopped his toe from tapping when Rami looked to make sure he was okay. And  _ action,  _ they were going, this was happening, smooth piano was dragging him from reality and into character. He was suddenly glad that being in character including bouncing his steps and dancing around in place. 

A kick of his leg made it clear that he had to go to the bathroom more than he had previously wanted to admit, but he was not about to let his nerves get to him, not when everyone was counting on a one take miracle. Thinking he would work good under pressure, was however, wishful thinking. He could already feel himself getting jittery even if he did hit every mark. He was at least glad that muscle memory was taking some control. 

He could just mess up and ask to cut now then run to the bathroom. It would be fine, and very easy, and maybe make everyone else let out a breath of relief before trying again. But it wasn't just the camera crew and cast, there were a bunch of extras watching, and the guys would never let him live it down if he had to stop their perfect take for a bathroom break. He realized he was starting to gauge his chances of making it through 15 more minutes with a full bladder and he bit his lip and looked down at his bass while he played. 

He could make it, no question. He had a job to do and people to impress and he wasn't about to- he wasn’t even going to think about it. It wasn't going to happen. He leaned forward and pushed the wrong kind of pressure on his stomach before deciding that wasn't going to happen either. 

How much water had he really chugged before coming on stage? He hadn't even kept track when he was focused on getting rid of his nerves. He tensed up when the urge got just a bit stronger, but he was sure that only made it worse. Not tense was just as bad. That feeling wasn't going away.

Coffee. 

He wasn't sure if the realization had shown on his face but he remembered slamming down his morning coffee when he saw the time- his throat not thanking him for the rate of hot coffee consumption that shouldn't have been possible. It was the coffee- on top of the water...on top of the other water(?), and come to think of it, he hadn't been to the bathroom since he had went first thing in the morning. 

A few time he almost stopped; he got ready to admit his problem and that he was going to run quick to take care of it. But he just couldn't bring himself to interrupt the performance. Rami was in perfect form, hitting every mark with confidence and nailing the take absolutely flawlessly. They had to be halfway...almost halfway? Joe could handle it. He could hold it. Even if he did have to work in some extra nervous bouncing to keep himself going.

Er- not going. He wanted to...not go. That was getting harder.

He had to look down more now, and he couldn't concentrate as much as he wanted to. He had a general idea of what he was doing, and he knew he had enough muscle memory telling him where to go, but he couldn't fathom what he looked like to a camera. He stopped thinking about cameras all together when he felt his legs getting wobbly. He really hoped no one had noticed, but he wouldn't have known regardless.

Were his jeans tighter than normal? Was it hot on stage? He couldn't quite tell as he tapped his foot and tried to stop getting shaky, his hands tightening their grip on the bass in front of him. They probably only had 5 minutes left now, they had to be close, they just had to be. Joe couldn't stop his thighs from pressing together tightly behind his bass. He realized the time. There were 13 minutes left. It had barely been 2 since he had been struggling and checked at 15 minutes. 

A frustrated groan of a noise made Joe try to force a red tint away from his face even when the music covered it. That wasn't good. Why couldn't he move his legs apart without shaking...the nerves had to be getting to him. There was a small crows of extras watching, there were camera men, some crew members, his co stars, and he started freeze up when he realized so many people were looking at him. He took an unsteady deep breath and forced his legs to move again. He couldn't have been keeping accurate form.

He shuddered as another wave of need swept him away from performing. It felt like another glass of water had just joined in on the fun in his bladder, and the abrupt drop started an uncontrollable whine in his throat. His eyes closed. His thighs stayed pressed firmly together for good. He couldn't stand up straight. He was afraid if he tried to run for the bathroom now he'd end up...leaving a trail of an accident on his way there. He was biting his lip and really hoping the feeling would go away. 

People were noticing now. 

The makeshift crowd was still cheering, still playing the part, but a few looked puzzled when they glanced at Joe, and Joe's eyes conveyed enough embarrassment to make them look away rather than try to understand.

Joe knew he was making noise now, little uncontrolled wavering whines in his throat as he looked out at everything around him. He had never had to use the bathroom this bad  _ ever _ and he was getting even more nervous about falling into uncharted territory. He hated to admit that he wasn't sure he could make it. His bladder was pressing up too tight for comfort against his waistband. The noise around him wasn't registering very coherently. 

His legs wouldn't move apart but they did move up and down against one another as he crossed them and nearly stepped on his own foot. If anyone would have been able to hear him, they would have heard something much more raw and desperate now, a cry for help from his body telling him to evacuate before the floodgates opened. He couldn't help but think it was too late, and he swallowed hard while trying his very best to keep going without incident. 

It was Rami who noticed the minor details first, they weren't as prominent as Joe thought they were, even if they were becoming more and more noticeable by the minute. Rami felt bad for making fun of Joe's nervous and forgetful morning, but he had to stay in touch with Freddie while prancing around the stage as well. 

Joe knew something was about to go wrong. He felt himself tense and struggle not to release. He felt himself shake and let out whines and whimpers out of his own control. He felt the urge deep in his stomach, and a tingly feeling everywhere it shouldn't have been, and maybe the most telling symptom was the way his hands had now completely stopped moving on his bass. 

He fought against the pressure and made a noise not unlike a squeak when the tiniest bit leaked out against the front of his jeans, the denim tight enough on him to make him feel the small spot of warmth. He immediately felt himself get much more breathy. He wasn't sure if anyone in close proximity had heard him moan to himself and watched him force his hand not to cover himself. Instead the bass acted as a temporary shield. It could not hide, however, the intense red that took over his face. The small crowd knew something was going on now. 

Joe couldn't stop his legs from trembling as he used all his strength to make a valiant effort to keep his pants dry. The mix of noises that came out of him were never intended to be heard by any person, ever.he kept his tight hold on his bass, covering his bottom half as much as possible with it. He folded in on himself and realized there wasn't even a bathroom close enough to warrant an effort. He just hoped he could get off stage before...a warm trickle started slowly making its way down his leg. He couldn't.

He couldn't control the small leak he seemed to have sprung, and he definitely let out an, “oh shit…” in a panic before Rami looked over and stopped in his tracks abruptly, performance falling out of character while Joe lost his breath. Rami tried to make eye contact before Joe's eyes screwed shut, partially out of his control and partially because he didn't want to see the faces of people who any minute now would be able to see his problem. 

A whine that was a little too loud, barely audible over the music still blaring, came right before a rush where Joe completely lost all control, his hands moving to cup over his mouth when the flow of piss against the front of his pants was suddenly too much to stop. His legs were back to shaking and with one final whimper of attempted control, Joe really let loose, moaning against his hands softly as a visible stream connected with the stage floor and made a sound too loud to ignore. Especially when the music finally cut. 

“Fuck…” Joe mumbled under his breath and into his hands, knowing that everyone around him must have frozen in place. He barely reacted when a hand reached over to touch his shoulder, but he was mortified when he opened an eye just enough to realize that it was Rami. And that he still couldn't stop what had started. His face felt bright red now. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so sorry- oh my god...I'll fix it, I'll get everything cleaned up.” Joe buried his face in his hands again as the sound of splattering against the stage turned into a slower drip. He was sure his jeans has obviously darkened in color enough to alert everyone of what he had just done.

“Hey,” Rami spoke cautiously after he thought Joe had...finished. Joe had a hard time looking at him. “Hey?” But he gave in. “Off stage, huh? Let's get out of here for a second don't worry about it.” Joe took Rami’s hand and cringed as he stepped in the puddle he had made on the floor beneath himself. He couldn't bring himself to reply. 

He also didn't know what to say when he kept dripping all the way to the bathroom. Or when he leaked another small puddle onto the bathroom floor. Or when he still had to let go for a long time in the bathroom to empty himself out. Or when Rami kept looking the other way and had a flushed face as well. But he was beyond thankful for the help. 

He coughed to try to get Rami’s attention and laughed nervously when he got it, still not sure how to justify himself. “I...thanks but- sorry and-"

Rami laughed back and looked at the floor, comically not even changed out of performance attire. “Don't worry about it- it uh… it happens.” They both sat there embarrassed for too long, and Joe hoped that what had happened was somehow not real. 

“OUCH!”

“What was that…?” 

“Just uh...checking if I was dreaming.” Joe had his head in his hands again, not even knowing how the urge to empty his bladder was back  _ again _ . “I wasn't.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhthanks


End file.
